vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Marcusb/Der Gründermythos von Martin Heidingsfelder
Der Gründermythos des Martin Heidingsfelder Martin Heidingsfelder legt großen Wert auf seine angeblichen Leistungen für GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki. Diese betont er oft in Interviews und auf seinen Webseiten, sogar auf seinem Klingelschild: 2013-03-10: Heidingsfelder legt Wert darauf, dass man ihn als Gründer der Plattform Vroniplag bezeichnet. Er hat das Portal im März 2011 angelegt. ... Auf Wikipedia wird er nur als Mitgründer bezeichnet. Das macht ihn wütend. Warum ihm die Gründerschaft so wichtig ist? „Weil diese Menschen ständig behaupten, ich hätte nichts geleistet.“ Er habe viel Zeit investiert und Aufwand betrieben. (tagesspiegel.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-28: Nach langwierigen Diskussionen schlossen die User Heidingsfelder schließlich von Vroniplag raus. Er bezeichnet es noch heute als Mobbing. "Sie erkennen nicht an, was ich für dieses Wiki geleistet habe", sagt Heidingsfelder. Damit andere es anerkennen, sicherte er sich die Wortmarke "Vroniplag" - genauso wie die für "Guttenplag". Er besteht darauf, als "alleiniger Gründer" von "Vroniplag" bezeichnet zu werden, und nicht nur als "Mitgründer". Diesen Hinweis platzierte er prominent auf seiner Webseite, sogar auf seinem Klingelschild steht "Vroniplag". Es wurmt ihn enorm, dass sein Wikipedia-Eintrag ihn nur als "Mitgründer" bezeichnet - ändern kann er das nicht, auch bei Wikipedia ist sein Benutzerkonto gesperrt. (stern.de, Primärquelle) Heidingsfelder bot dem Journalisten Max Ruppert sogar 1.000 EUR an, wenn er den Nachweis erbringe, dass Heidingsfelder "nicht der Gründer von VroniPlag" sei. Dabei lässt Heidingsfelder offen, was er unter dem Begriff "Gründer" versteht, und macht somit die Einlösung der Wette unmöglich. Heidingsfelder entzieht sich der Kritik, in dem er unbestimmt bleibt und unüberprüfbare Behauptungen ohne Belege und Erklärungen aufstellt. Dies habe ich in einem vorherigen Beitrag schon für seine angeblichen Plagiatsuntersuchungen nachgewiesen. In diesem Beitrag werde ich darstellen, wie der Einsatz von Heidingsfelder in den Gemeinschaftsprojekten GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki tatsächlich aussah. Dabei muss man sich nicht auf die Meinungsäusserungen der beteiligten Mitglieder verlassen, wie es der Stern und der Tagesspiegel in den oben zitierten Artikeln tun. Im Wiki sind die Beiträge von Martin Heidingsfelder (aka Goalgetter, Stoiberin, Dr. Söder, CopySonsUnion und Friedrich der Große) öffentlich dokumentiert und für jeden nachvollziehbar. Ergänzt wird das Bild durch die Diskussionen im Online-Chat, die damals von vielen Gemeinschaftsmitgliedern besucht und aufgezeichnet wurden. Heidingsfelder bei GuttenPlag Heidingsfelder meldete sich am 19. Feb. 2011, 17:39 Uhr, bei GuttenPlag an, sein erster Beitrag ist vom 20. Feb. 2011, 21:59 Uhr. Er hat somit die erste große Entwicklungsphase von GuttenPlag verpasst, die im 1. Zwischenbericht vom 21. Feb. 2011, 18.30 Uhr, ihren Abschluss fand. Heidingsfelder hat 1.408 Bearbeitungen in GuttenPlag Wiki gemacht. Das reicht nicht, um unter die Top 10 der Benutzer zu gelangen. Zudem hat GuttenPlag einen sehr starken Long Tail, so dass die Zahl der Bearbeitungen von Heidingsfelder nur ca. 2-3% der Bearbeitungen der 100 aktivsten Benutzer ausmachen. Ein näherer Blick in die Bearbeitungen von Heidingsfelder gibt ein klares Bild seiner Aktivitäten bei GuttenPlag: Heidingsfelder hat 8 neue Plagiatsfundstellen im Wiki angelegt. Ob er diese alle selber gefunden hat, ist mir nicht bekannt. Fest steht, dass er nur eine Handvoll Plagiate selber recherchiert hat, und sich überwiegend darauf beschränkt hat, bekannte Funde zu bearbeiten. Die Bearbeitung der bekannten Fundstellen durch Heidingsfelder konzentriert sich auf den 7. und 8. März 2011. An diesen beiden Tagen hat er 540 Bearbeitungen gemacht, teilweise im Minutentakt. Dabei handelte es sich zum großen Teil um Erstsichtungen, die der Qualitätskontrolle dienen sollten, und bei denen die Fragmente inhaltlich und formal nach strengen Kriterien überprüft werden müssen. Nach meiner Schätzung hat Goalgetter hier ca. 170 solcher Prüfungen in zwei Tagen durchgeführt, was meiner Erfahrung nach unmöglich ist. Man muss davon ausgehen, dass hier Heidingsfelder in vielen Fällen nur sehr oberflächlich bis gar nicht geprüft hat. Später sollte sich zeigen, dass Sichtungen von Heidingsfelder generell misstraut werden mussten. Ein weiterer großer Anteil der Bearbeitungen von Heidingsfelder bezog sich auf eine von ihm durchgeführte Online-Umfrage, bei der man über die Plagiatskategorien der Fundstellen in GuttenPlag abstimmen konnte. Heidingsfelder konnte diese Umfrage einfach einrichten, weil er aufgrund seiner beruflichen Vorgeschichte Zugriff auf die dazu notwendige Software hatte. Eine externe Qualitätskontrolle durch Umfragen ist zwar prinzipiell eine gute Idee. Die Ergebnisse dieser Umfragen kamen aber viel zu spät (Wochen nach dem zweiten Zwischenbericht) und waren zu wenig aussagekräftig, als dass sie für die GuttenPlag Gemeinschaft eine Rolle spielen konnte. So wurde die externe Sichtung zu einem Ein-Mann-Projekt innerhalb von GuttenPlag, welches schlussendlich auf der Benutzerseite von Heidingsfelder begraben wurde. Martin Heidingsfelder hat dann noch versucht, das gleiche Konzept bei VroniPlag Wiki für die Fälle Saß, Chatzimarkakis und Koch-Mehrin umzusetzen, aber dort wurde von Anfang an mehr Wert auf eine bessere Arbeitsweise als bei GuttenPlag gelegt, so dass die externe Sichtung auch dort ohne jede Bedeutung blieb. Darüber hinaus hat sich Martin Heidingsfelder nur wenig an GuttenPlag beteiligt. Insbesondere fällt auf, dass er der Projektorganisation fern blieb und überwiegend als Einzelkämpfer auftrat. Andere mit vergleichbar vielen Bearbeitungen haben sich viel stärker in die Gemeinschaft eingebracht, und ihren Beiträgen so in Abstimmung mit anderen eine grössere Bedeutung gegeben. Heidingsfelder hat zwar an den Projektsitzungen im Online-Chat teilgenommen, um für seine externe Sichtung zu werben, er hat aber sein Engagement und seine Pläne nicht mit der Gemeinschaft abgestimmt. Das ist zwar nicht verboten, führte aber letztlich dazu, dass trotz großen persönlichen Einsatzes die Bedeutung seiner Beiträge für die Gemeinschaft und das Projekt gering blieb. Der Anfang von VroniPlag Der Fall Saß Am 24. März 2011, 12.54 Uhr, wurde im GuttenPlag Pressespiegel eine Meldung von einem Plagiatsfall an der Uni Konstanz von einem anonymen Nutzer ent-anonymisiert. Am Tag zuvor hatte die Süddeutsche Zeitung ohne Namensnennung von dem Plagiatsverdacht bei Saß an der Universität Konstanz berichtet. Heidingsfelder war sehr interessiert an einem möglichen Skandal um die Stoiber-Tochter. Erst später kam heraus, das er mit Veronica Saß eine Rechnung beim Golfen offen hatte. Außerdem stellte Heidingsfelder sich vor, dass man mit dem Fall Saß bundesweite Aufmerksamkeit erregen könne. Die Süddeutsche hatte den Namen aber absichtlich nicht genannt, und auch bei GuttenPlag war die Mehrheit der Meinung, dass Saß keine Person des öffentlichen Interesses sei, und auf GuttenPlag Wiki fehl am Platz wäre. Heidingsfelder wurde aufgefordert, seine Pläne in einem anderen Wiki, z.B. "SassPlag", zu verfolgen. Heidingsfelder hat nach ein paar Tagen erfolglosen Drängens seine Versuche aufgegeben, die GuttenPlag-Gemeinschaft davon zu überzeugen, sich des Falls Saß anzunehmen. Er folgte dann am 28. März 2011, 14:12 Uhr, den Vorschlägen der Gemeinschaft und legte das VroniPlag Wiki an. VroniPlag auf Wikia und Freenode Den Namen des Wikis, "VroniPlag", hat sich Heidingsfelder in Anlehnung an das Vorbild "GuttenPlag" selbst ausgedacht. Auf diese Leistung ist er sehr stolz: 2012-05-04: "das Label VroniPlag gehört mir. Ich habe es erfunden, gegründet, mit aufgebaut und schützen lassen. Heul den Mond an!" (@VroniPlagWiki auf Twitter, eins der vielen Twitter-Konten von Martin Heidingsfelder. Der Tweet wurde kurz darauf gelöscht.) Das Problem ist nur: Heidingsfelder hat das Wiki auf den Servern des Dienstleisters Wikia, Inc. angelegt und dabei dessen Nutzungsbedingungen zugestimmt. VroniPlag Wiki wird von Wikia unentgeltlich gehostet. Die Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass das Projekt gemeinschaftlich organisiert und alle Inhalte unter einer freien Lizenz zur Verfügung gestellt werden. VroniPlag Wiki verwendet von Anfang an auch den unentgeltlichen freenode IRC Dienst des Dienstleisters Peer-Directed Projects Center (PDPC). Auch hier ist Voraussetzung für die Nutzung, dass es sich um ein gemeinschaftlich organisiertes Projekt handelt, welches an gemeinfrei lizensierten Inhalten arbeitet ("The purpose for which the corporation is organized is to help peer-directed project communities flourish. Peer-directed projects combine open, informal participation with broad licensing and wide dissemination of output."). Beide Dienstleister, Wikia und PDPC, sind die größten ihrer Art und weltweit unter Helfern in gemeinschaftlich organisierten Projekten bekannt und geschätzt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Dienstleistern wie Twitter und Facebook ist die Verbreitung freier, gemeinschaftlicher Inhalte ausdrückliches Ziel dieser Organisationen, und damit unabdingbare Voraussetzung für deren Nutzung. Auch Heidingsfelder kannte diese Dienstleister, die Nutzungsbedingungen, und die zugrundeliegende Tradition gemeinschaftlich geführter Internet-Projekte, denn er hatte sie schon bei GuttenPlag kennengelernt. Heidingsfelder lud andere explizit dazu ein, mitzuarbeiten, und hat das Projekt in der Anfangsphase zumindest dem Anschein nach gemeinschaftlich betreut. In einem Interview beschreibt sich Heidingsfelder folgerichtig als "Initiator" eines Projektes, in dem es keinen Chef gäbe: 2011-07-13: “Goalgetter” war Mitarbeiter bei Guttenplag und ist Initiator des Nachfolgeprojekts VroniPlag. Wohlgemerkt: Initiator. Einen Chef gibt es dort nicht. Sonst, so erzählt “Goalgetter”, würde wahrscheinlich keiner mehr mitmachen. (blog.nz-online.de, Primärquelle) Heidingsfelder hätte also seine Rechte an VroniPlag nur dann behalten können, wenn er nicht die Dienste von Wikia und PDPC in Anspruch genommen hätte. Durch die Benutzung dieser Dienste hat Heidingsfelder seine Leistungen und den Namen VroniPlag der Gemeinschaft zur Verfügung gestellt. Darauf muss sich die Gemeinschaft, die darauf aufbaut, verlassen können. Dies ist auch der Hintergrund für die Kritik an der Anmeldung der Schutzmarken von GUTTENPLAG und VRONIPLAG beim Deutschen Patent- und Markenamt, sowie seiner Versuche, @VroniPlag_Wiki auf Twitter sperren zu lassen. Erste Stunde von VroniPlag Heidingsfelder war in der ersten halben Stunde allein auf VroniPlag Wiki, und mit der Aufgabe, das Wiki technisch und inhaltlich zu gestalten, völlig überfordert. Er sagt dazu selbst: 2012-09-10: Nein, zumindest in der ersten Stunde war ich völlig auf mich allein gestellt. Die Gründung eines erfolgreichen Wikis bedarf eines sehr harten Arbeitseinsatzes. Strategisch ist die Gründung eines erfolgreichen Plagiatswikis natürlich an verschiedene Dinge geknüpft. Das Wichtigste ist, man muss Leute gewinnen mitzuhelfen. Dafür gibt es zwei Alternativen das "AAL-Prinzip", "Andere Arbeiten Lassen" und es niemanden merken lassen oder mit Leistung voran gehen. Das ich mich für Letzteres entschieden habe, ist jedem der mich näher kennt klar. Beispielsweise habe ich von Anfang an als "Wir" formuliert, das auch gezielt betont und zur Mitarbeit aufgerufen. (Succedeo.de, Primärquelle) Schaut man sich an, was er in der Anfangsphase des VroniPlag Wikis alleine geleistet hat, ist das ernüchternd: Eine halbe Stunde hat Heidingsfelder die Einladung auf der Startseite verfasst, und dann andere zur Hilfe gerufen, um den eigentlichen Inhalt, nämlich die Wiki-Technik und die Plagiatsdokumentation, zu erledigen. Diese Helfer, und nicht Heidingsfelder, haben die ersten entscheidenden Weichenstellungen zur Ausrichtung des Wikis als transparente Plattform zur Plagiatsdokumentation nach dem Vorbild GuttenPlag geleistet. Heidingsfelder selber hatte wohl keine Zeit, da er sich schon im Vorfeld und auch in der Anfangsphase lieber intensiv um die Pressearbeit gekümmert hat. Währenddessen arbeiteten andere, damit es überhaupt etwas zu berichten gab. Dieses Muster wiederholte sich bei anderen Fällen noch mehrmals. Erst im Fall Wöller hat sich die Gemeinschaft gegen diese Taktik zur Wehr gesetzt. VroniPlag nach dem Fall Saß Am 2. April 2011, um 22:12 Uhr, wurde im VroniPlag Wiki der Fall Pröfrock gemeldet. Im Gegensatz zu Saß handelte es sich bei Pröfrock eindeutig um eine Person des öffentlichen Interesses, und so fand dieser Plagiatsfall einen großen Anklang bei der GuttenPlag-Gemeinschaft, die bis dahin VroniPlag weitestgehend fern geblieben war. Das Interesse war so groß, dass am 5. April 2011 sogar eine gemeinsame Pressemitteilung verfasst wurde, wohlgemerkt von GuttenPlag Wiki, nicht VroniPlag Wiki. Es waren die Fälle Pröfrock, Koch-Mehrin und Chatzimarkakis, welche VroniPlag Wiki in der Öffentlickeit bekannt gemacht haben. Diese Fälle brachten alte und neue Helfer zu VroniPlag, welche dort eine Arbeitsumgebung aufgebaut haben, die heute immer noch gut funktioniert. Der Unterschied in der Qualität der Dokumentation der Fälle Saß und Pröfrock (sowie den folgenden Fällen) ist selbst nach zwei Jahren noch sichtbar. Wer hat VroniPlag aufgebaut? Die Frage, wer VroniPlag Wiki aufgebaut hat, ist für mich leicht zu beantworten: Es war die Gemeinschaft ohne Heidingsfelder. Heidingsfelder hat sich weder für die Qualität der Plagiatsdokumentation, noch für die gemeinschaftliche Projektorganisation, noch für die Wiki-Technik sonderlich interessiert. Heidingsfelder war zufrieden, wenn genug Politiker untersucht wurden, um ihn mit Presseterminen zu versorgen. Er war unzufrieden, wenn politisch verwertbare Plagiatsfälle ausblieben, und VroniPlag stattdessen die Arbeiten unbekannter Personen untersucht hat. Es ist aber gerade eine sachliche Arbeitsweise, die VroniPlag zu dem macht, was es ist, und die VroniPlag Anerkennung und Erfolg gebracht hat. Heidingsfelder gegen VroniPlag Heidingsfelder war nicht nur uninteressiert an der Sacharbeit bei VroniPlag Wiki, er hat in Folge der Durchsetzung dieser Sacharbeit gegen seinen politischen Aktionismus auch gegen die Gemeinschaft agiert. Sein nachhaltigster Einfluß ist, dass die VroniPlag Wiki Helfer vorsichtiger wurden, welche Fälle sie bearbeiten, und welche Informationen sie an wen weitergeben. Einige Aktionen von Heidingsfelder, die dieses Misstrauen geschürt haben, seien im Folgenden kurz vorgestellt: Chatzimarkakis und RTL Extra Der Fall Chatzimarkakis wurde ab dem 12. Mai 2011 auf VroniPlag bearbeitet. Während mehrere Helfer damit beschäftigt waren, die Plagiate in der Arbeit zu dokumentieren, hat Heidingsfelder entgegen aller Absprachen in der Gemeinschaft seine Pläne verfolgt, den Fall exklusiv an RTL-Magazin Extra zu geben. Am Samstag, den 14. Mai 2011, wurde die VroniPlag-Gemeinschaft vollends der Pläne von Heidingsfelder gewahr, Chatzimarkakis mit dem Kamera-Team von RTL in eine mediale Falle zu locken. Chatzimarkakis wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig davon per Telefon in Kenntnis gesetzt und so die Falle etwas entschärft. Der Vertrauensbruch durch Heidingsfelder war jedoch nicht mehr zu kitten: Es wurde noch mehrere Monate versucht, die Zusammenarbeit mit Heidingsfelder im Bereich Pressearbeit einvernehmlich zu gestalten, aber Heidingsfelder hat sich auf keinen Kompromiss einlassen wollen. Zehn Administratoren haben den Vertrauensverlust und seine Alleingänge in der Pressearbeit in ihrer Begründung zur Aberkennung des Bürokratenstatus angeführt. Markenanmeldung GUTTENPLAG und VRONIPLAG Heidingsfelder betrieb unter dem Namen Succedeo eine Kleinst-Firma, für die er am 11.05.2001 eine Wortmarke beim Deutschen Patent- und Markenamt angemeldet hat. Diese Wortmarke hätte nach 10 Jahren gegen die Zahlung einer Gebühr von 750 EUR verlängert werden müssen. Heidingsfelder liess diese Marke jedoch regulär am 01. Juni 2011 erlöschen, und meldete statt dessen am 20. Juni 2011 für je 290-300 EUR die Wortmarken GUTTENPLAG und VRONIPLAG für die Nizzaklassen 35, 42 und 45 (drei Klassen sind in der Anmeldegebühr enthalten). Die Anmeldung wurde in 3 Monaten bearbeitet, was eine beschleunigte Prüfung erfordert, die je Anmeldung 200 EUR kostet. Die Eintragung dieser Marken hat Heidingsfelder also vermutlich 980 EUR (min. 580 EUR) gekostet. Diese Anmeldung wurde allen Helfern von VroniPlag gegenüber verschwiegen, und führte nach Aufdeckung zu heftiger Kritik. Zwei Administratoren haben die kommerziellen Interessen von Heidingsfelder in ihrer Begründung zur Aberkennung des Bürokratenstatus angeführt. Blindsichtung Heidingsfelder hat die Qualitätsprüfung bei VroniPlag Wiki untergraben. Am 14. August 2011 hatte die Gemeinschaft ihn erwischt, wie er Fundstellen in einem unveröffentlichten Untersuchungsfall ohne Vorliegen der Quelle als "gesichtet" abgenommen hat. Erst auf mehrfache Nachfrage und Druck aus der Gemeinschaft im Online-Chat hat Heidingsfelder diese Bearbeitungen zurückgenommen, allerdings ohne rechte Einsicht in die Problematik dieser Vorgehensweise. Spätestens seit dieser zugegebenen "Blindsichtung" war klar, dass den Qualitätsprüfungen von Heidingsfelder auch rückwirkend kein Vertrauen entgegen gebracht werden kann. Das Vier-Augenprinzip galt zwar weiterhin, aber nicht, wenn zwei dieser Augen die von Heidingsfelder waren. Wie es zum "Gründer" kam Ein Gründer (eigentlich: Unternehmer) ist "der Inhaber eines Unternehmens ..., das er selbständig und eigenverantwortlich führt." Er "hat die Aufgabe, den Geschäftszweck des Unternehmens zu erfüllen bzw. seine Arbeitskräfte zu delegieren." (Wikipedia) Martin Heidingsfelder, als gelernter Kaufmann (er begann seine berufliche Laufbahn mit dem Verkauf von Obst, Antiquitäten, Feinkost und Käse), hat versucht, das VroniPlag Wiki Gemeinschafts-Projekt wie sein privates Unternehmen zu führen. Die Gemeinschaft hat dies von Anfang an nicht akzeptiert, sondern einen anderen Weg beschritten. Heidingsfelder konnte das nicht hinnehmen, sondern hat versucht, dagegen zu arbeiten. Deswegen ist er letztlich endgültig ausgeschlossen worden. Warum Heidingsfelder sich trotzdem "Gründer" nennt? Bei Wikia heissen so diejenigen, die ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt beginnen, in dem sie ein Wiki (mit einigen wenigen Mausklicks) anlegen. Das englische "Founder" übersetzt sich mit dem deutschen "Gründer". Die Verwendung des Wortes "Founder" hat dabei keine tiefere Bedeutung: Wikia selber betont, dass "Wikia-Gründer" weder spezielle Rechte innerhalb des Wikis haben, noch das Wiki besitzen, sie haben es einfach zuerst erstellt ("Founders do not have any special authorities within the wiki and they do not own the wiki that they founded. They simply created it first.", Wikia) Das ist schlicht ein Teil der Verkaufspsychologie des Unternehmens Wikia, welches seine Nutzer so motivieren und belohnen möchte. Jeder kann dort mit ein paar Mausklicks "Wikia-Gründer" sein. Heidingsfelder nutzt den Begriff "Gründer" in der Presse, ohne den Unterschied zwischen einem deutschen Unternehmer und einem "Wikia Founder" zu erklären. Er nutzt so die Unkenntnis der Journalisten aus, und täuscht sie über die Bedeutung des Begriffs. Und so ist Heidingsfelder nicht nur "Wikia-Gründer" von VroniPlag Wiki, sondern auch "Wikia-Gründer" von AntiPlag Wiki, Vroniplagneu Wiki und Schavanplag Wiki (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem original schavanplag Blog von Robert Schmidt). Ohne die Unterstützung der VroniPlag Wiki Gemeinschaft sind diese jüngeren Wikia-Gründungen von Heidingsfelder jedoch alle gescheitert und verwahrlost. Besser kann man die Bedeutung des "Wikia-Gründers" Martin Heidingsfelder für den Erfolg von VroniPlag Wiki meines Erachtens nicht demonstrieren. (Wer sich für weitere Beiträge und Analysen zum Thema "Gründung von VroniPlag" interessiert, findet diese im VroniPlag Wiki). VroniPlag Wiki heute VroniPlag Wiki hat in den zwei Jahren seines Bestehens über 40 Plagiatsfälle aufgedeckt und öffentlich transparent dokumentiert, im Durchschnitt alle 18 Tage einen. Das ist eine enorme Leistung, hinter der die Prüfungskommissionen der Universitäten zurückbleiben, welche kollektiv erst in 16 Fällen geprüft und entschieden haben (mit teilweise zweifelhaftem Ergebnis). In der Zeit hat sich VroniPlag Wiki beständig weiterentwickelt. Zu Beginn wurden die Plagiatsfunde noch vorwiegend lose gesammelt, und dann mit der von GuttenPlag übernommenen Technik strukturiert. Später wurden die dazu verwendeten Fragmentierungsformulare mehrfach umgestaltet und überarbeitet. 2012 gab es eine technische Umstellung bei Wikia vom Layout-Builder zu Semantic Media Wiki. Im Zuge dieser Umstellung konnte die Erfassung aller Quellen und Fundstellen nicht nur weiter optimiert werden, es wurden auch die Altbestände konvertiert. Durch die Vereinheitlichung der Datenbestände konnten neue Verbesserungen auch auf alte Fälle angewendet werden: der interaktive Barcode (das Markenzeichen von GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki), der farbige Textvergleich, die aufwändigen Fragment- und Quellenlisten, die Timeline, sowie eine automatische PDF Erstellung. Der Workflow zur Fragmentierung und Qualitätssicherung und die Dokumentation haben sich ebenfalls verbessert. Hinter den Kulissen wurde ein Netzwerk zur Beschaffung und Digitalisierung der Quellen aufgebaut, so dass auch alte Arbeiten, bei denen die plagiierten Quellen nur schwer zu beschaffen sind, effizient bearbeitet werden konnten. Ausserdem wurden eigene Werkzeuge zur automatisierten Plagiatserkennung entwickelt. Das VroniPlag Wiki wurde und wird weiterhin aktiv rund um die Uhr betreut. Die Helfer sind im Wiki, im Online-Chat und per anonymen Briefkasten erreichbar, und wirken moderierend ein. So konnte die Qualität des Wikis erhalten bleiben, während andere, ähnliche Projekte verwahrlost sind. Die Anerkennung für diese Leistung gebührt zweifellos den aktiven Helfern dieser Gemeinschaft, die an dem Projekt in den verschiedenen Phasen teilgenommen haben. VroniPlag Wiki war eine direkte Kopie von GuttenPlag Wiki und wurde von da an kontinuierlich weiterentwickelt. Kein einzelner Beitrag war entscheidend, sondern das Wiki ist das Ergebnis einer Folge von vielen kleinen Verbesserungen, die aufeinander aufbauen. Updates Update vom 11. März 2013 Mein Artikel scheint einen Nerv getroffen zu haben. Am 11. März 2013 um 19:48 twittert Heidingsfelder auf dem VroniPlagWiki Konto: 2013-03-11: Journalist bezeichnet das Verhalten von KayH, MarcusB & Klicken als "Rufmord-Problem" und empfiehlt zivilrechtliches Vorgehen. #vroniplag (@VroniPlagWiki, Primärquelle) Wie üblich erschöpft sich Heidingsfelder in vagen Andeutungen, die nicht überprüfbar sind, und auf die man deshalb auch nicht reagieren kann. Vielleicht sollte sich Heidingsfelder lieber von einem Juristen als von einem Journalisten in Rechtsfragen beraten lassen, der ihm sicher von einem solchen Tweet abgeraten hätte. Update vom 12. März 2013 Heidingsfelder im Selbstgespräch zwischen zwei seiner Twitterkonten: 2013-03-12, 16:47 Uhr: Zitat des Tages: "VroniPlag Wiki war eine direkte Kopie von GuttenPlag Wiki" einer der Wochen zu spät kam & nun alles erfunden haben will:) (@goalgetter32, Primärquelle) 2013-03-12, 16:52 Uhr: man sollte erwähnen, dass sich #vroniplag nicht nur durch die aktive Pressearbeit von @goalgetter32 von GuttenPlag deutlich unterschied! (@VoniPlagWiki, als Antwort zu oben, Primärquelle) Heidingsfelder beginnt mit einem Zitat aus diesem Blog-Beitrag ohne Angabe der Quelle. Seine Follower können also nicht unmittelbar überprüfen, dass Heidingsfelders Behauptung, ich wolle alles erfunden haben, eine schlichte Lüge ist. Ich bin damals übrigens gar nicht aus eigenem Antrieb bei VroniPlag Wiki aktiv geworden, sondern auf Bitte der Gemeinschaft hin, die Dissertation von Silvana Koch-Mehrin zu besorgen und zu digitalisieren: der erste Fall von VroniPlag Wiki, der bundesweit für Aufsehen sorgte. Was daran wofür zu spät sein soll, bleibt das Geheimnis von Heidingsfelder. Erst viel später hat Heidingsfelder auch selber Bücher aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen und digitalisiert. Heute feiert er diese Leistung in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf Twitter, und lässt sie sich auf politplag.de gut bezahlen. Damals, als andere die Arbeit machten, hat er davon kaum Notiz genommen. Die Pressearbeit unterschied sich tatsächlich deutlich, allerdings zum Nachteil von VroniPlag. Der Fall Chatzimarkakis und RTL, wie in diesem Blogbeitrag beschrieben, war da nur einer von mehreren Höhepunkten. Die Unberechenbarkeit von Heidingsfelder in Interviews sorgte jedenfalls oft für Zitterpartien bei der Gemeinschaft. Bei GuttenPlag lief die Pressearbeit - ohne Heidingsfelder - dagegen reibungslos und ziemlich professionell, wie man unter anderem an den Zwischenberichten gut sehen kann. Übrigens: Auch der sehr erfolgreiche Pressespiegel von VroniPlag Wiki begann (nach ein paar unbeholfenen Versuchen von Heidingsfelder, die Wiki Seite zu strukturieren) als eine direkte Kopie von GuttenPlag Wiki. Diese Übernahmearbeit leistete Nutzer/in Ärgerlich am 29. März 2011 (ein Tag nach Projektbeginn), der/die sich auch schon um den Pressespiegel von GuttenPlag Wiki sehr verdient gemacht hatte. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag